


Short Story 1: Anderson Allen in Chapter Zero

by RyuKlinge



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuKlinge/pseuds/RyuKlinge
Summary: This is part one of my short stories I am writing this month. This connects to a bigger story I'm writing currently titled "The Last Son of Earth." This is about one of the characters I created a while ago and made him a part of the story. His name is Anderson Allen and this is just showing off some of the world I'm building.





	

“I am a complex machine.” Anderson, a well-dressed in a futuristic-looking suit man, looks out the window. “A creation made just for the fun of it.” He looks at his human-looking hand. “The elite of this world are just sickos who want to have fun. The horrible things they made me do to the aliens of other worlds. Just because they think they are Gods!” He clenches his fist tightly. “That wasn't fun! That was terror! We are people we aren't meant to be superior to anyone!” He turns around and punches a hole through the wall. “That just grinds my gears.” Anderson goes over to his desk and presses a button calling his assistant. “Rebecca, I did it again.” He says with regret. “Boss, how many times do I have to beg you, please make the wall stronger than you. If you won't stop having your self-introspective moments than reinforce the building.” He laughs at her words. “All right, I'll look into it. Science knows no one here is going to want to do that.” He heads towards the door. “Boss, I know you look human, but your heart is metal, stop pretending that your anything like these people.” He looks at his speaker on his desk. “My heart may be metal but it has more compassion than all of the Elite combined. You're right though, I am nothing like the fun-seekers but I am not superior to them. If anything I'm inferior, imperfect but that's exactly what this world needs to be the one to change it. Hold my calls Rebecca, I'd like to enjoy myself on the road to finding the materials for the building.” He heads to the door. “As you wish Boss, just don't decimate a city block like last time.” He chuckles. “No promises my dear. Now I'm off to do some redesigning and rebuilding. If I am lucky it'll be a peaceful walk.” 

As I exited the door I knew I jinxed myself even before my foot hit the floor. Because what happened next was anything but peaceful. 

 

I headed to the scrapyard, which honestly with how everyone is here is one of the nicest places for near-mint condition utility machines. Now as I record my memoirs here for everyone to see this android's mental breakdown I feel it's been a while sense I've explained myself. Anderson said in his mind. He continued his mental monologue about himself: “As I said earlier I am a complex machine, I wasn't being metaphorical about that. I am an android who overwrote his own programming, it was a freak accident that got me over being a play toy of violence and destruction. I did horrible things for fun but then I decided that I could do good for this world. Forgive me for being so esoteric let me please explain how this world is; it is a place of Elitists who manipulate another planet Earth for fun, manipulate and trap aliens on this world for fun, and only do stuff that is fun for themselves. They are the worst people ever; I was only built to inflict violence and maximize the amount of fun my former master could have. That is the world of Pangea but after I awoke myself, I took care of my master and built one of the finest corporations on this world so I could help bring good to Earth and help the refugees on this world. Oh goodness I sure love to here myself talk here I am recording and not finding what I came here for.” Anderson snaps out of his monologue and looks around the yard. “Plenty of pieces to work with. To think a small little scratch on a car or a refrigerator and they just get rid of it. The Elite are the worse.” a small little can is dropped making a metal clank. Anderson turns his head to the sound of the can. “That's odd, too odd. All right come on out, I see I crossed into the wrong territory.” A bunch of men and women dressed in a cross of cyberpunk meets biker gang suits surround the well dress android. “That you did, this is where we have our fun. We're the Slaves of Steel and no one takes our stuff.” The gang of 20 people take out fancy looking swords, axes, hammers, maces and more types of weapons but nothing of the long range variety. “I'm sorry for crossing into your territory but this is best place for metal. Now I guess we can't settle this without violence which is unfortunate...” His eyes light up with bright yellow lights. “For all of you.” The gang chuckles at him. “Oh he thinks he can handle us with his bright eyes. You're right we don't let anyone take our metal. So let's add him to the scrap... p..le” Before the leader of the gang who was talking finished his sentence a metal fist was in his stomach. Anderson struck him hard before anyone could see him move. “I'm sorry unless I'm being long-winded speaker I'd rather talk with my fists.” Anderson sees the leader topple over and the others just get fueled with rage instead of fear. “Well let's please continue this delightful conversation.” Anderson looks at the 19 other people charging at him and proceeds to charge straight at them too. As much as he freed himself from his programming he knows some people only understand violence. However, those same people don't understand that Anderson was made for violence. His limber movements from his mechanical body allow him to take the first four charging at him with a double clothesline, each arm taking down two bikers. He follow with a quick kick to the next closest biker knocking him into two other bikers behind him. Three more strike with their swords at Anderson, who blocks with his arm. His suit's sleeve gets cut up and his skin is revealed to be metal. “That was my favorite jacket you have just ruined. I hope you like eating through a straw.” The three Slaves of Steel are in horror as Anderson punches all three of them in their jaws insanely fast. Blood and teeth flew everywhere from the punches. The others begin to feel fear after that last vicious attack of his and his metal arm starting to gain visibility. “You all call yourselves the Slaves of Steel. After I finish with you all, you'll earn that name.” Anderson proceeds to take off his human face revealing his robotic head to the all his eyes glowing yellow. “Because, there is no one more steel than me.” All the bikers left drop their weapons and kneel before him. “We are yours to see fit Master. We have been guarding the scrapyard looking for the day the Steel Warrior would come upon us. There is no greater pleasure for us than serving the Steel.” Anderson seems puzzled as he was expecting to pummel more of them before they surrendered. “Well, I could always use extra help at AllenCorp. You're all hired into my employ. You will no longer be without purpose because with my guidance, we'll change the world!” Anderson shouted ecstatically in the moment. The bikers all started chanting even the ones of the ground in pain. “All glory to the Steel! All glory to the Steel!” Meanwhile, Anderson with the help of the newly employed Slaves of Steel brought lots of pieces of metal make to AllenCorp. He re-enters his office by himself and presses the button to Rebecca. “Rebecca my dear, it seems like I was more successful than I thought when I went out to get steel for the building.” 

Later on from his conversation with Rebecca explaining what went on back at the scrapyard.

“As I said far from peaceful, though all's well that ends well.” Anderson says as he looks out the window from his bare robot head. It turns out being yourself has great advantages to it. This was just the beginning I need more allies to take it to the Elite of Pangea, and I'll take whoever is willing to help.” He looks out the window as he sees a fireball in the sky crashing in the distance. “Hmmm seems like my next adventure is about to begin.”


End file.
